Driven Daredevil
の | romaji_name = Futai no Aramusha | image = DrivenDaredevil-LC5D-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Warrior | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2400 | def = 2100 | passcode = 93353691 | materials = 1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Warrior-Type monsters | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger | lore = 1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Warrior-Type monsters This card cannot be destroyed by battle when attacked by a monster with higher ATK. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked by a monster with higher ATK: Destroy the opponent's monster it battled. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur de Type Guerrier + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur de Type Guerrier ou plus Cette carte ne peut pas être détruite au combat lorsqu'elle est attaquée par un monstre avec une ATK supérieure. Après le calcul des dommages, si cette carte a été attaquée par un monstre avec une ATK supérieure : détruisez le monstre de votre adversaire qu'elle a combattu. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger-Monster vom Typ Krieger + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster vom Typ Krieger Diese Karte kann nicht durch Kampf zerstört werden, wenn sie von einem Monster mit höheren ATK angegriffen wird. Nach der Schadensberechnung, falls diese Karte von einem Monster mit höheren ATK angegriffen wurde: Zerstöre das Monster deines Gegners, gegen das sie gekämpft hat. | it_lore = 1 Tuner di Tipo Guerriero + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner di Tipo Guerriero Questa carta non può essere distrutta in battaglia quando viene attaccata da un mostro con un ATK superiore. Dopo il calcolo dei danni, se questa carta è stata attaccata da un mostro con ATK superiore: distruggi il mostro con cui ha combattuto. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador do Tipo Guerreiro + 1 ou mais monstros do Tipo Guerreiro não Regulador Se este card é atacado por um monstro do oponente que tenha um ATK maior que o deste card, este card não pode ser destruído por esta batalha. Então, destrua o monstro que batalhou com este card no fim do Cálculo de Dano. | es_lore = 1 Cantante de Tipo Guerrero + 1 o más monstruos de Tipo Guerrero que no sean Cantantes Esta carta no puede ser destruida en batalla cuando es atacada por un monstruo con ATK mayor. Después del cálculo de daño, si esta carta fue atacada por un monstruo con ATK mayor: destruye el monstruo de tu adversario con el que batalló. | ja_lore = 戦士族チューナー＋チューナー以外の戦士族モンスター１体以上 このカードの攻撃力よりも高い攻撃力を持つモンスターから攻撃を受けた場合、このカードはその戦闘では破壊されず、戦闘を行った相手モンスターをダメージ計算後に破壊する。 | ko_lore = 전사족 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 전사족 몬스터 1장 이상 이 카드의 공격력보다도 높은 공격력을 가진 몬스터로부터 공격을 받았을 경우, 이 카드는 그 전투로는 파괴되지 않으며, 전투를 실행한 상대 몬스터를 데미지 계산 후에 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Warrior | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys battling monster after damage calculation | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires Type specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires Type specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | database_id = 9219 }}